


Little Servos

by Girorodesu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girorodesu/pseuds/Girorodesu
Summary: Wheeljack and Ratchet just had their first Sparkling (short)
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Little Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Ahdhdj i wrote this in 15 mind im sorry its bad i just wanted ti write some tfp wheelshine. I might write more of them. But idk how to write so oof I guess

It was certainly the most tender touch Wheeljack ever had the pleasure of receiving; the delicate and gentle touch of tiny servos against his scarred faceplate. 

The tiny sparkling Wheeljack held close to his chest was making strange expressions as his small fingers curiously rubbed against each of his sire's scars. The strange feeling of scarred metal caused him to make curious coos that warmed Wheeljack's spark. 

"So..." An exhaused voice came from the berth Wheeljack was standing next to. It was Ratchet who was just waking from recharge after enduring a long and strenuous emergence. 

The sudden sound of Ratchet's voice caught Wheeljack by surprise, he was so engrossed in the actions of their curious little one he had almost forgotten Ratchet was resting right next to him. 

"So?" Wheeljack asked back. Unsure of what Ratchet was meaning. 

Ratchet rolled his optics and sighs. "So.... did you think of a name? You said you wanted to name him." 

Wheeljack chuckled and rubbed the back of his helm. "Ah jeez... I tried but I couldn't really think of anything." He gently passes the small sparkling back to Ratchet who had reached for him. 

"Primus, you're hopeless." Ratchet sighed but smiled slightly at the other mech. "Lucky for you, I already have a name picked out."

"You did? For how long?" Wheeljack looked surprised. The whole time Ratchet was carrying they never once discussed a name... but then again they also never saw eachother often because Wheeljack was away most of the time. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to see what you'd come up with. But since you have nothing I guess we can go with the name I came up with for a little mech." Ratchet hummed softly as he gently brushed his hand over the sparkling's helm. 

The little spark looked a lot like his sire, mostly white with orange and green accents, also with a similar helm shape. But he also had Ratchet's optics which Wheeljack adored about the his son. 

"I was thinking about naming him Hijack." Ratchet continued after pausing to settle their sparkling close to his spark. This made Hijack curl up and gently press his head against Ratchet's chasis to listen to the familiar sound of his carriers spark. 

"Hijack?" Wheeljack looked at Ratchet with surprise and affection. Ratchet had really picked out a designation for their sparkling that resembled his own. Wheeljack hadn't pinned Ratchet as the sentimental type. Even he was feeling sentimental over it now; Ratchet always showed his affection in such special ways, discreetly but also obvious.

"Don't like it?" Ratchet asks, keeping his optics on Hijack who was slowly starting to drift into recharge. He looked unbothered at the notion that Wheeljack didn't like the name he picked out. 

"No. It's fine." Wheeljack said quickly. "I'm just a little shocked you picked that name out yourself, Sunshine~" Wheeljack teased Ratchet with the pet name he hated.

A slight blush fell over Ratchet's faceplating. "If you don't shut up right now I'll be naming him Magnus." He threatened, knowing fully how much his conjunx disliked Ultra Magnus; it was an empty threat of course, but a threat none the less. 

Wheeljack let out a chuckle. Ratchet threatened him like this often when he used that 'hated nickname'. Which was unfortunate because Wheeljack enjoyed calling Ratchet his sunshine. "Okay, okay Ratch." He bends down to gently plant a kiss on Ratchet's helm. "It's a perfect name for him." Wheeljack sat on the edge of Ratchet's berth to stroke Ratchet's helm softly. 

"So when do you think I'll be able to teach em to fly the Jack Hammer?" As expected, that question warranted Ratchet to give Wheeljack a smack.


	2. Little footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijack learns to walk; but the milestone is bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt expecting so many nice comments and kudos so i decided to write more.

"Primus help me." Ratchet sighed moments after Hijack had taken his first wobbily steps from his carrier to his sire who was beckoning him with open arms. 

"What's the matter Sunshine? Isn't it good that the little fella can walk?" Wheeljack questioned while rewarding the sparkling for his accomplishment with a loving head rub. 

"Under normal circumstances... but we're in the middle of a war right now and the more mobile Hijack gets the harder is to watch.... He already requires more than an average amount of attention for a sparkling... and I haven't forgotten who's fault that is." Ratchet shoots Wheeljack an icey glare. It was no secret how much of Ratchet's attention Wheeljack required wherever he returned to team Prime's base. Whether he'd blown himself up or was just bored, Wheeljack usually demanded most of Ratchet's attention when he was around; and that was long before Hijack entered the equation. 

"It also doesn't help that I have to watch him alone..." Ratchet continues. He notices Wheeljack's goofy grin at Hijack change into a guilty frown which Ratchet could feel even through their sparkbond.

It was a sore subject for Wheeljack; having to be away from his spark mate and sparkling for long periods of time. It wasn't that Wheeljack wanted to be away from them; it was more that he didn't have a choice. Feeding a mech that was carrying and then a growing sparkling was not something that team Prime's energon stock was capable of, the team already struggled with their lack of energon reserves. So because of this Wheeljack had appointed himself two tasks, one: help fight the cons and two: find energon to feed his family. As necessary as it was Ratchet hated task two. He felt guilty having his own supply of energon retrieved by Wheeljack, but his sparkmate insisted and Optimus assured him that the team could manage with what their own energon reserves.

At the end of the day Hijack was full and that's what mattered. But this didn't change the fact that Wheeljack was missing out on watching his own sparkling grow and that the stress of caring for a sparkling on his own weighed heavily on Ratchet's shoulders. 

Hijack had noticed the tention between his parents. He didn't really understand why they had suddenly fell silent; but he didn't like it. He reached up to touch the edges of Wheeljack's mouth and tries to push his sire's face back into the goofy grin he had just moments ago. 

"Sia hapee!" Hijack demands, his tiny winglet flick irritabily at Wheeljack's frown. 

"Okay, okay~ I'm sorry. I'm happy now see?" Wheeljack chuckles softly and smiles for Hijack. "You don't gotta get mad about it." He nuzzles into Hijacks midsection and playfully pretends to nibble on him which causes Hijack to wiggle and squeal through tiny giggles. 

Ratchet smiles fondly at watching the two of them. Yes, it's stressful caring for a sparkling alone in the middle of the war; and sometimes it made Ratchet question his choices. But moments like these is what he needed to wash the doubt and stress away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Going forward this fanfic will no longer have a chronological order. I'll just be writing lil snippets of Hijack's life or Ratchet/Wheeljacks relationship pre-baby haha


End file.
